Shining Collection
by NightWinfield
Summary: Things were going smoothly in Dark’s life not until a certain person entered and changed everything. How will this person affect his life? How will he change this person’s life?


**Summary:**

Things were going smoothly in Dark's life not until a certain person entered and changed everything. How will this person affect his life? How will he change this person's life?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. N. Angel but I do own the plot and some extras.

**AN:** This story is set in an alternate universe. The characters will be ooc to fit the story. Continue reading the story to know the other details. I'll be gender-bending some characters but don't worry about it. This story is totally different from the manga and anime.

**Notes:**

_Italics: _thoughts, flash back

Normal: normal voice

**Bold**: shouting, yelling, screaming

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Change in Life**

Dark is a 16-year-old guy living in a simple life though he's rich. He's living with his mother only because his father died 5 years ago due to a plane crash. He's currently studying as a 2nd year high school. Things were going smoothly in his life not until that day came.

* * *

"**Hey Dark!** How's your weekend?" Krad Hikari, Dark's best friend and classmate said. "Nothing much happened except for Mom's weird behavior lately." Dark replied. The two were walking to their class. "She's always weird. Anyway, mind telling me what happened?" Krad asked. "Lately, Mom was later than usual. I don't mind that but I do feel that there's something behind that. Today, she asked me to go to a hotel. I can't think of a reason for that." He said. "When did you worry about something? It seems to me that you're the strange one." He said, chuckling softly at his thought. "I'm not. I'm just thinking that something might happen." He reacted. "Yeah. Whatever. Let's go to class." And the two went to their first class.

* * *

Their lunch came pretty fast. "**Dark!** Anything new?" Takeshi Saehara, freshmen and one of Dark's close friends asked. "Or any love interest?" Satoshi Hiwatari, freshmen and one of Dark's close friends too asked. Dark was kind of surprised at Satoshi's question. "Is it a yes?" Satoshi asked again. They were currently in the rooftop eating their lunch. "Of course not." Dark replied quickly. "You seemed to be defensive." Krad teased, smirking. "Don't talk rubbish. You already know…" Dark said, but he was interrupted by Takeshi. "You should find your new love interest. It's already been 4 years." He said. "But I already have…" but he was cut off by Krad. "But you don't know who that person really is." He said. "Whatever." Dark said. He just resumed eating his food, knowing that they will not stop talking about it. It's been 4 years since he loved someone. "What happened?" Satoshi asked, pertaining to their conversation earlier. Krad told them the details of their conversation. "That's it? Don't worry, Dark." Takeshi said, slapping Dark's back. Dark just glared at him. "That's just a simple situation. You might find there that special someone of yours." Satoshi said, finishing his lunch. "As if." Dark replied, also finishing his food. The bell rang, signaling that lunch time is already over. They ended their conversation and went back to their classes.

* * *

It was dismissal time. The trio gave their good luck to him. Dark bid his goodbye and went to his house. He changed his uniform into a white shirt with black long sleeve shirt inside since it's autumn at that time and black pants. He rode on his motorcycle all the way to the hotel. When he got there, he was welcomed by his mom and went to their reserved room.

"Mom, what is it all about?" Dark asked. They were already inside their hotel suite. "You'll see it later, dear." Emiko said. A moment later, a tall, black-haired man entered the room. **"Kosuke!"** "Emiko." And they hugged each other. "Where's your daughter?" she asked, releasing him. "She'll be here later." He replied. They all went to their seats and started talking with each other. Dark was only listening at them. After 15 minutes, someone opened the door. A crimson red-haired girl wearing a black dress entered. Her hair was in a half-ponytail style and she's not wearing any makeup. All in all, she's a beauty. "Daisuke, here's your seat." Kosuke said, gesturing the seat besides Dark. She sat besides him. "Dark, I'll introduce them to you. This is…" Emiko started, pointing at Kosuke. "Kosuke Niwa and this is his daughter…" she pointed Daisuke. "Daisuke Niwa. Kosuke and I will marry each other. You already know the next. By the way, I'm Emiko Mousy and this is my son…" she pointed Dark. "Dark Mousy. We'll leave you two for a while." She said and the two went out of the room. Silence surfaced around them. Dark decided to break it.

"**Hi!** I'm Dark Mousy. It's my pleasure to meet you." He said but Daisuke ignored him. In Dark's mind, _'Why is she ignoring me? Come to think of it, I have never seen someone as beautiful as her. She's even more beautiful than her.'_ He thought. Another minutes of silence passed when Daisuke suddenly spoke. "Do you really think I'm a girl?" she asked, still looking at her food. He almost spit his drink when he heard that. _'Eh? What's with her question?'_ he wondered. "With that looks of yours, you're definitely a girl." He answered. She chuckled softly. "I see." She simply replied. Dark was quite puzzled at her. _'She hasn't lifted her face ever since she sat down. She didn't even look at me when she entered. Does she hate me? But I only met her today.'_ He thought. He observed her for a while when he suddenly asked her. "Do you hate me?" He can't see her expression because of her bangs. "No." she simply replied. "Then why don't you look at me?" he asked again. Dark was wearing a serious face. "I…" Daisuke started. Dark tried to lift her bangs but before he can do that, Kosuke and Emiko already came back.

"Seems like something is happening here." Emiko said, looking at them. "We're just talking, mom." Dark replied, smiling at them. Daisuke peeked through her bangs to see what's happening. Kosuke approached her. "Are you ok?" he asked. Daisuke just nodded in reply. They shared stories and ate their dinner together. Dark was constantly glancing at Daisuke the whole time. They took pictures of their new family. He kept one for himself. It was already past midnight when they decided to go home. Daisuke was the first one to leave. "Aren't you two supposed to go back together?" Emiko asked, sensing that there's something wrong between them. "She'll be staying at her uncle's house today." He replied. Kosuke brought them to their house and bid their goodbye to each other.

* * *

I'll make it longer next time. It was my first time writing here in D. N. Angel so if you have comments or suggestion, pls. review. All of your reviews are welcome.

Daisuke: Why am I a girl here?

Me: Don't worry. It's only chapter 1. Wait for the next chapter for more info.

Dark: I seemed to be a nice person here.

Satoshi: Yeah… too nice for you.

Dark: What did you say?

Daisuke: Please review ^_^


End file.
